Revelation
by Dalourice
Summary: As Aya sits marking exercise books he discovers something that comes as a surprise. Gluhen based. No spoilers (I think)


A/N Gluhen based with references to Dramatic precious.

Revelation

_Fujimiya-sensei was a private man. He could have even been called antisocial the way that he avoided people or so it would seem to his students but the truth was Fujimiya- Sensei was madly in love with another teacher who also worked at the school with him his name being Kudou Sensei._

Fujimiya-sensei had been at the school for few months and had few admires among the girls and even one or two of the boys. It was hard not to be drawn to his beautiful face, his hair a wonderful chestnut brown the framed his violate eyes. His body so perfect and slender that moved with such an easy grace like a dancer. He easily was the heartthrob of the school. That was until a new teacher showed up and challenged him.

There is no other way to describe Kudou-san except gorgeous. His hair was short and uncommon shade of blonde and rumour had it he was European descent. He was the total opposite of Fujimiya-Sensei. Where Fujimiya- sensei was aloof and distant to his pupils Youji flirted with them and treated them like equals. He'd even told his students to call him by his first name. He had an amazing tattoo on his upper arm. Unlike Fujimiya-san who taught his classes in the normal boring way Youji-san allowed his pupils to allow there creative sides loss when it came to art. Youji-san could be defined as cool and soon the school was torn between lusting after Fujimiya-sensei and Youji-san.

But it wasn't just the students who found Youji-san attractive so did Fujimiya-sensei. Fujimiya-sensei who had long ago given up on love found himself fascinated by the other man. He didn't even know that he could feel such emotions and he would sit alone in his classroom dreaming of the blond haired angel. It was his first love and he had no idea what to do about it. The easy option would have been to confess his feelings but he feared that he would be rejected. As long as he sat alone in his classroom and never told anyone his feelings he could live with the dream that there may always be a chance.

So he continued with his life always dreaming of the love he could receive from the angel. His feelings were obvious to everyone although he never knew this. It was obvious from the way his face lit up if Youji-san ever entered the same room as him or how his face fell ever so slightly when Youji-san would talk about his lover and from the glances he constantly sent at the man and how his attention was always more focused whenever anyone mentioned Youji-San's name.

He might not of been aware of how he showed his feelings but Youji-san did and nothing could of delighted Youji more than knowing that the feelings the brunette invoked in him were reciprocated, he came up with a plan to seduce Fujimiya-Sensei.

The plan was put into action three days after it was devised. Fujimiya- Sensei was sat after school marking when he had to supervise detention. He left his marking intending to do it when he had finished and left the room. Youji-san used this as a chance to put his plan into action.

When Fujimiya-sensei returned from detention an hour later he was surprised to see his classroom darker than he had left it. He knew that he had left the blinds open, as he liked to work by the afternoon sunlight. He approached the room thinking that maybe the cleaners had just pulled the blinds down and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the picnic blanket on the floor of his classroom and all the desks and chairs had been pushed back to the side. On the blanket rested a candle and by the candle a single red rose. He walked into the room and over to the blanket not noticing the person sat behind his desk until he spoke.

"Hello Aya"

Fujimiya-Sensei looked around surprised to see the blond in his classroom. He watched as he rose from the chair a came to stand by him he turned to look deep into Fujimiya-Sensei's eyes.

"I don't know how you managed to do it but I've fallen in love with you"

"What?" Fujimiya-Sensei said shocked

"I love you. I have since the moment we met on my first day."

Fujimiya-Sensei didn't know what to say he was so stunned but he knew that he loved the other man as well and decided to show his feelings by lightly brushing his lips to the taller mans.

"I love you to" he finally said. A look of pure happiness spread across Youji-san's face. They kissed again this time much heated using tongues and only stopping when the need for oxygen became too much. Youji-san started to nip and kiss Fujimiya-Sensei neck causing the red head to tip his head and whimper ever so slightly. It was music to Youji-san's ears. His hand made it's way up Fujimiya-Sensei shirt and came to play with a nipple, rubbing it till it became hard under his touch and moved to the other while his mouth still caressed the slender neck. He could feel the pressure of Fujimiya-Sensei hardness pressing into his hip.

The pair slowly manoeuvred so they lay on he blanket spread across the floor, the blond straddling the smaller mans legs. Youji-san unzipped Fujimiya-Sensei's trousers and pulled them down freeing the straining erection from beneath. He stroked the cock with his hand

"Um . that feels good" Fujimiya-sensei murmured as he closed his eyes and hips buckled trying to create more friction

Youji-san leaned up to capture the brunettes lips with his own. He pulled away and whispered in Fujimiya-Sensei's ear "I can make it feel much better"

Fujimiya-sensei opened his eyes as he felt Youji-san's weight settle on his knees. He watched as Youji san ran his tongue over his lips before taking Fujimiya-Sensei in his mouth.

"What are you blushing for?"__

The voice whispered into his ear startled Aya as he slammed the exercise book he'd just been marking closed. He turned to look behind him and saw Youji

"It's nothing," Aya said as he went to move the exercise book. He couldn't believe what he had just found while marking one of his students exercise books.

Youji looked at him suspiciously before lunging for the exercise book grabbing it before Aya could stop him.

"Give that back!" Aya demanded

"No I'm curious to know what your teaching your students." He flicked through the book until he found some notepaper "I wonder what this is?" he asked curiously

Aya wasn't one to show embarrassment but he did now hiding his face in his hands. After a few minutes silence while Youji burst out laughing

"Please tell me that's not what you teach your class?" Youji asked all he received was a glare in reply. "Someone actually wrote a yaoi story about us. Who did it?"

"Norika Katsuyki. She's in one of my classes"

"I have her for art. Who would of thought she was such a pervert!" Youji laughed again good-naturedly

"What, doesn't it bother you that she wrote that?" Aya asked in disbelief

"Well you know what there like. You worked in the flower shop long enough. The girls always had some sappy shounen ai manga or Doujinshi"

"I know but it's about us"

Youji leaned in towards Aya and brushed his lips against the now brunette's. "Are you denying there was nothing more between us? Are you so appalled by the idea?"

"You know that's in the past now. We're no longer playing happy families at the Koneko"

"Did we ever play happy families? If it weren't for your sister being kidnapped you never would have returned. If we was such a happy family then why did you leave?"

"I came back though and I stayed. I could of left again but I didn't"

"You never stayed for me though. You had no where better to be" Youji said mournfully

"Well sorry if I didn't want to wake up to find you strangling me" Aya snapped "There was never anything solid between us anyway, just a quick fuck when we needed one."

Aya's words cut through Youji more effectively than his own wire ever could. Aya regretted saying anything when he saw the reaction to the words reflected in the pools of green.

"Your right of course. I was just kidding. Should learn to take a joke Aya- kun. I'll see you later I've got . umm . I'll see you later"

Aya wanted to kick himself. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he knew what Youji was like, he knew that the first chance he would get the blond would jump into bed with another so he had lied to himself, hoping one day he believed that it was nothing more than just a 'quick fuck' despite the fact he knew that it was, at lest to himself, more than that. He never allowed Youji to get near him in fear that the blond playboy would never be satisfied with one lover. He knew that Youji was too much of a playboy to give up his freedom like that. He would ever admit to how much it hurt when Youji was flirting with the females in the flower shop after he'd spent the night before with Aya but then again Aya never gave any sign about what he had wanted.

Youji turned to walk out the door, Aya's instincts kicked in before he had chance to think and ignore them. He grabbed Youji's hand

"No wait. I didn't mean that" he paused for a moment "We all have our problems"

Youji stopped with his back to Aya and shock off Aya's hand, "I wish I could wake up and not remember any of this. I wish none of this had ever happened. I don't want to have my dreams haunted by the people I've killed or red haired phantoms anymore. I don't want to be reminded that I'm so tainted with sin I don't deserve the thing I greatly desire. I just wish my memory would wipe itself clear. I'd much rather lose myself then live in this hell. I'm sorry I'm going off on some random point. I'm sure you don't want to hear this. We were never more than some 'quick fuck'". Youji had tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it was there.

"What, you'd like to forget everything? Isn't there anything you would like to remember?"

"The things I would like to remember are nothing but hollow dreams, which will never be real no matter how much I hope they do and I know that now. I mean what is there to remember. How I kill people? Weiss? How the woman I loved died? You, the only other person I could ever love telling me that all we had was a 'quick fuck when we needed one'. Youji headed towards the door again.

Aya's mind was in turmoil. He'd never had any reason to suspect that Youji had wanted more. He'd always seemed to pretend there encounters never happened. Aya had spent hours trying to delude himself into believing he had no feelings for the elder man and now after all this time and after they had gone through so much that Youji had felt more was surreal. All the times he'd contemplated telling Youji about his feelings but had been to afraid to for fear of rejection and now they seemed so far apart.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Aya asked as Youji was at the door

"Because you never wanted it. Not once did you show and indication of what you felt. The only time you accepted my feelings was when you wanted to use me for sex. When ever I made any form of move you'd just glare"

"I thought you were joking" Aya interrupted

"No believe it or not Aya? I did love you but it was obvious you never had any feelings for me but that's you Aya, the man that doesn't feel emotions" with that he turned and left the room before Aya could say another word.

"But I loved you all along too" Aya said to the empty space were Youji had stood a few moments before

The End


End file.
